


Judas Kiss

by sinkintosilence



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 配对:Finch/Reese，Hobbes/Reese，Finch/Hobbes分级: R警告:与《非典型恋物癖》共同背景设定，算是《非典型恋物癖》的后续原作半AU
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Willard Hobbes, Willard Hobbes/John Reese
Kudos: 3





	Judas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:Finch/Reese，Hobbes/Reese，Finch/Hobbes  
> 分级: R  
> 警告:  
> 与《非典型恋物癖》共同背景设定，算是《非典型恋物癖》的后续  
> 原作半AU

00

“完美选项通常意味着要靠牺牲争取，你知道的吧？”

“所谓的天选命定并不存在，约翰也不是给你的礼物。”

坐在轮椅上的芬奇僵直起身子，谨慎地盯着面前的男人，绷紧了声音问道:

“你到底想说什么，霍布斯先生?”

“不。”站在病床旁的男人微笑着摇了摇头，“我觉得你完全明白我在说什么。”

芬奇的目光再次不由自主地望向躺在病床上的男人，抿了抿嘴唇。霍布斯也顺着他的视线望去，继续开口道：

“所有他所拥有的技巧和能力，在前雇主处习得的对命令的忠诚，出于赎罪心理的歉疚和自毁倾向，都确保了他能在完成你的那些任务时足够的奋不顾身不是吗？”

芬奇的脸色白了白，但依旧维持着沉默和面无表情。

“不过这不是最重要的。你很清楚我的兄弟是个正直善良的人，所以你才会选择他。”

“而最后你发现，他简直就像是为你的需求量身定做的执行工具一样完美。”

芬奇抬起眼，看着与病床上那人一模一样的脸庞，深吸了一口气，再度冷静而审视地开口道：

“所以我需要牺牲什么？”

霍布斯却没有看向他，仍是盯着病床一副出神的表情：

“不要过于紧张了，芬奇先生。就像我说的一样，我的弟弟是个圣人，但我并不是。”

“相反，我正是来将他出卖给你的——”

说话间，芬奇吃惊地微微瞪大了眼，呆愣地望着男人俯下身，如那喀索斯亲吻自己的倒影般吻了吻床上那张昏迷的面庞。

“他注定要为心中的罪孽去承担，去备受煎熬。我不打算制止这一切的发生，即便我知道自己将他推出这一步后，终有一天，我会面对失去他的结局。”

霍布斯直起身，冲望向他的男人咧开个虚假的笑容：

“如果说你需要牺牲什么，那就帮我极力推迟【必然】来临的那天吧，芬奇先生。”

01

老实说约翰蛮喜欢自己的新工作和新老板的。

他的故事早已经结束了，在2006年的机场，在杰西卡转身离去却没能开口挽留时，那自言自语的一声低喃就是悲剧最后的尾章。

但他的罪孽却没有终结，事实上，在存活后的每一天里，它们都在他心里蛰伏刺痛着。他曾试图寻求一种高效的方式结束自己的生命，感谢芬奇的出现和他带来的工作让约翰清醒过来，死于救赎他人至少比死于酒精有价值得多。

约翰并不畏惧死亡，他能平静地接受自己的终焉，平静地在每次濒死的绝境中向芬奇表达着他无以言表的感激。这一切甚至为他的死亡赋予了意义。他并不觉得后悔。

然而他的雇主却对他放弃求生的选择颇为不满，再一次地被小个子男人从生死线旁拉回来时，约翰睁开眼就看到戴着眼镜的脸上愤愤的神情。

“哦，芬奇，你明明知道的。这注定会发生的不是吗？在某一天里。”躺在床上的约翰笑了笑，试图缓解室内压抑的氛围，不过他的老板显然不买账。

“但我看不出你加速这一天到来的行为有何意义，里瑟先生。”

约翰被噎的说不出话，歪了歪脑袋。

芬奇为令他头疼的员工焦虑地捏了把鼻梁，约翰看上去显然一点都没把他的担忧当回事，这让他不免长长地叹了口气：

“顺便一提，你哥哥明天会来看你。”

好吧，也许他的员工听不进去他的话，但不代表没人能让他听话。

约翰听到这个消息后一点也不意外地耸了耸肩，语调嘲讽地开口道：

“总是如此。为什么我每次流血都能被他闻到？”

芬奇在电脑显示屏后挑了挑眉，其实他也很好奇这个问题，这位保护欲过剩的哥哥并没有机器的使用权限，却能每次在弟弟陷入危险时接收到消息。

他跟约翰有聊到过几次对方的哥哥，而他的员工看上去对关于自己孪生兄弟的话题并没有什么谈及的欲望。后来约翰跟芬奇解释他跟霍布斯早在青春期分开后就有很长很长的一段时间没联系过了，缺乏谈论的素材也很正常。

虽然芬奇敏感地察觉到这背后应该有更深的约翰不愿谈论的理由，但他是个尊重隐私的人，如果约翰不愿意告诉他，他也不会特地去问。

而且，他现在有更想调查的目标。

02

早在芬奇给里瑟做背景调查的时候，他就搞清楚了对方来处的确切所在——科罗拉州的一处乡下小镇，数据化管理落后，他几乎没找到什么比兄弟俩的出生证明更有用的信息。

不过，那也只是因为芬奇没有真的打算查到底，作为一名自傲于计算机技术的天才黑客，只要是存在于，甚至只是存在过于互联网上的信息，芬奇相信自己都能挖出来。

然而当他真的修复了一个关闭了的论坛网站里的一些陈旧数据时，他却不那么确定自己想知道这些真相了。

如他曾经所说过的那样，社交媒体就是现代【丑闻集中营】，人们无法把自身所见所闻隐藏，就像无法把发生过的那些事实隐藏一样，总要通过某些渠道把这些秘密宣泄出来——而匿名论坛就是最好的选择。

在大概填上了自己对于两兄弟背景认知的空白后，芬奇犹豫了会儿，但还是永久性地删除掉了那个网站里残余的关于两兄弟的全部信息，然后眨了眨因为盯着屏幕太久而有了些酸涩的眼睛。这对兄弟当年的轶事不仅给那座风俗保守的小镇带来了一次的文化冲击，也压迫了一位有着传统道德观念的美国绅士的神经，芬奇觉得他可能需要缓上那么几天才能直视他的员工。

就在他这么想着时，霍布斯身上的手机里传来了一些令人不安的声响。芬奇在脑内挣扎了几秒后还是从电脑椅上站了起来，朝约翰所在的临时病房走去。

03

里瑟当然知道霍布斯来找他做什么。

尽管和芬奇的聊天里他表现得对自己的哥哥缺乏亲密和好感，但他心知事情的真相并不是如此。

里瑟在感受到霍布斯抚过脸颊的手后阖上了眼，亲昵地蹭了蹭，霍布斯被他猫一样的行为逗乐了，微笑着摩挲着对方颧骨上的那颗小痣，低声道：

“看上去你的主人帮你把脸洗干净了。”

里瑟半睁开眼，懒洋洋地打量着盯着他的霍布斯脸上的神情，声音发烫地开口：

“那我很抱歉Willy，没有让你看到想看到的画面。”

说完自己都忍不住笑了。

霍布斯也笑了，弯下身来去亲吻弟弟卷起的嘴角，他们就这么一直吻着，直到里瑟仰起的脖子有些发酸时才分开。

“想要再来一次吗？”他俩凑的是那么近，然后里瑟提出一个诱人的建议。

霍布斯垂着眼看他，用气音嗯了声，点了点头。

“我恐怕此时约翰并不能承担着腹部缝线开裂的风险跟你做爱。”

被冷不丁的出声打破了室内旖旎氛围后，里瑟难得有些生气地望向突然出现在门口的老板，不悦地开口道：

“芬奇，你是在窃听我吗？我以为至少病人是有隐私的？”

“事实上，我监听的是霍布斯先生的手机。”

芬奇瞥了眼被搅了兴致的另一位冷下来的脸，忽略了对方的瞪视低下头去，在心底为自己唐突的举止叹气。他知道这完全是无礼的、毫不绅士的行为，但是他就是一时冲动地这么做了，好像一直崇尚的理性突然背离他而去了一样。

不过也不能说他做的是错的。

要知道不在登记内的好医生可是很难找的。

04

而尴尬还不是芬奇需要为自己的冲动行为付出的全部代价。

他想起内森曾经跟他抱怨过妻子养猫带来的烦恼，说他就只是因为忙于工作而忘记带母猫去做绝育手术，而在之后的一整个星期里都饱受猫咪发情期带来的麻烦和痛苦。因为那一个星期里内森基本上就只在他耳边念叨这些，所以芬奇还记得那些细节：

“如果猫咪长时间发情而不能交配，就会造成猫咪发情间隔期缩短。这意味着你要提防那些不知道什么时候就会再一次响起的叫声，还有蹭上来的亲昵动作——过分亲密的那种。那真可怕，哈罗德，我那几天没有一个晚上睡好过。”

霍布斯看上去简直就像是对受伤的约翰有什么执念，本来只是一次短暂的拜访却被无限期地延长，并强行在图书馆里留了下来，约翰对此并无意见，所以芬奇不得不迁就自己唯一的员工。而这一决定带来的后果让他充分理解了当初内森的心情，并在心底深刻铭记理性决定的重要性。

芬奇小心着那些不时响起的接吻声，再干巴巴地重复那套【不宜性爱】的警告，但事实是，霍布斯似乎变得更饥渴和不可防备了，而约翰也看上去一点都没把伤势放在心上，仍旧纵容着那些过火的危险亲密。

好在号码的出现还能唤回一点约翰深陷发情的神志，给予他动力出外勤。芬奇对此欣慰极了，但很快他就发现这又导致了新一轮对他的折磨：

他得与另一位三件套先生单独相处了。

霍布斯并不是个军人，与约翰的人生经历也大相径庭，从对方在法学院里的漂亮成绩和对三件套的考究品味来看，芬奇怀疑自己可能会是与他更有共同语言的那个，而不是约翰。这个想法冒出来后就再也摁不回去，激励着芬奇试探性地开口问道：

“你对戏剧有兴趣吗霍布斯先生？”

还没等坐在沙发上的那位从书本里抬起头来，芬奇就听到了从接收器里传来的回答：

“芬奇，高学历和好西装说明不了什么，威拉德本质只是个喜欢监狱和收集蝴蝶的恋物癖而已，但愿你能看清现实。”

芬奇被堵得哑口无语，脑海里却突然浮现出一只炸毛猫咪的形象。

本来打算回答的霍布斯在听到弟弟的声音后倒是笑了出来：

“你的反应太过了，约翰。成熟点，我可还没准备说什么讨人喜欢的话呢。”

好吧现在是两只炸毛的猫了。

芬奇无奈地在心底叹了口气。

05

不过霍布斯的确喜欢戏剧。

“我把王子变成我的奴隶，而他的奴隶，一个提尔人，在一个月的时间里成了我的主人。”*

“《圣妓或珠光宝气的女人》。”芬奇喃喃着出声，清了清干涩的嗓子后才接着道：“令人印象深刻的品味。”

让人不由得联想到他之前所查到的那些轶闻。芬奇暗自红了红脸，他并不奇怪年轻时的两兄弟能犯下那样令人惊骇的浪荡行径，美丽行至之处总会鞭挞下罪痕，因着耀眼之物的存在本身就是一种原罪，心有窃念之人注视太久就会被灼瞎，而我们都知道世间不能直视的东西除了阳光和珠宝外，还有女人的眼睛。*

霍布斯掀起了睫毛望向他，对他给予的评价微笑着表示接受。跟里瑟不一样，霍布斯在某些方面表现出了明显的偏执和尖锐，这让他一模一样的脸蛋和眼睛比起里瑟的都更富攻击性。芬奇熟悉自己的员工，约翰的攻击性完全只体现在执行自己的命令时，但本性属于顺从方。霍布斯却不一样，芬奇对他的印象到现在都停留在《穿裘皮的维纳斯》里。

所以霍布斯是淫荡的、咄咄逼人的、手里攥住鞭子的。

能使王子变成奴隶，也能让奴隶做自己的主人，归根结底，只听从于自己的欲望，也始终掌握着自己的欲望。

06

最后他们还是上床了，霍布斯的提议。一点都不意外。

07

约翰在第二天的时候就察觉到了讯息——性爱后的餍足情绪真的很难隐藏。

他有点闷闷不乐地在沙发旁蹲下身，摸了摸霍布斯光滑的下颚——在剃毛这件事上他们两兄弟也有明显不同，霍布斯的体毛更少，修剪得也更干净，并且他痛恨胡渣。

就这点看来芬奇确实蛮符合霍布斯对床伴的标准的，他一向喜欢找那些讲究的阔佬上床。

“所以你打算要走了吗？”

霍布斯没有从书本里抬起眼来看他，也没有拒绝骚扰着他下巴的那只手，又翻了一页后才从嗓子里挤出一声细微的轻哼道：

“怎么，你还想要我留下来吗？”

约翰停下手，默默地盯了他一会儿，直到霍布斯也从书里抬起头来望着他。

“你知道今天是什么日子吧？”

约翰微笑着，眼角漾开温柔的细小纹路。

“当然。”

霍布斯也终于忍不住地笑了出来，捧过约翰的脸吻了上去：

“生日快乐。”

“你也是。”

08

他的阔佬老板给他买了一间公寓作为生日礼物，霍布斯陪他度过了入住第一天的夜晚。

就像他们15岁和16岁的生日之夜一样。

“现在想想，我们居然只在一起过过三个生日，算上这次。”

里瑟躺在床上翻了翻眼睛，扭头看向一旁黑暗里的霍布斯。他俩都没去开灯，也没脱衣服。

熟悉的氛围拽着里瑟的思绪下沉，他放松地回想着他们第一次搞起来的夜晚，荒唐的青少年总能靠过剩的荷尔蒙驱使着不顾一切。

“还都是在床上。”

听到霍布斯回复后的里瑟笑了出来，霍布斯也转过头来看着他微笑着。

“这绝对是我从军以来过得最开心的一次生日了。”

“因为你终于从那见鬼的地方离开了。”

里瑟对霍布斯的吐槽不予置否，只是笑着扶过对方的后脑勺凑上去接吻，在吮过对方薄薄的下唇时发出一声含糊不清的叹息：

“谢谢你做的一切，Willy。”

09

霍布斯的眼睫颤了颤，最终还是睁开。里瑟结束了他们的亲吻，半垂着眼看他，唇边还挂着翘起的弧度。

威拉德想起自己确实怀念这个很久了。

太久了。

霍布斯爬到里瑟的身上去，居高临下地俯视着他坚韧的、濒临破碎又强硬地完整着的弟弟，手指不紧不慢地解着身下人的衬衫扣子。

约翰身上的伤疤比他想象的还要多得多，在窗外投进的稀薄月光里闪闪发亮。他没能查清每一道的历史，可能有些连约翰自己都不记得了。霍布斯的指腹顺着这些露出的疤痕一路抚过，在敏感的下腹处停住。

“我现在相信人类对于疼痛的耐性是后天锻炼所获得的了。”

里瑟当然知道他在指什么，他们青春期那会儿也被好奇心所害玩过一些不一样的，那时威拉德拿鞭子抽他一下他都要嚎叫好久。

“我相信我现在的确可以面不改色地撑过十六个小时的鞭刑。”约翰撇了撇嘴，也不清楚黑暗中的霍布斯看不看的见，于是让自己的语气听上去尽可能的委屈，“但别告诉我这就是你想要的生日礼物，Willy。”

霍布斯眯了眯眼睛，笑了：

“不，我很确定我们可以把它留到下一次。”

说着他解开里瑟的皮带和西裤，手指顺着内裤边缘摸了进去，握住了里瑟早已被回忆挑逗得半勃的性器，在对方的喘息声里得意地压低嗓音道：

“这次的话，我觉得一次手活就够了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *出自王尔德的戏剧《圣妓或珠光宝气的女人》
> 
> *之前看到有弹幕评价JC长了双大美女的眼睛，看过《新基督山伯爵》后我表示是真的！！！


End file.
